xiaolin chronicles (merrily we fall out of line ) changed the title
by dan the cupid
Summary: jack and raimundo have to spend a week together at a camp and they hate each other but will that last forever, they don't stay at the camp during the whole entire story also the first part of this was inspired by invader noe who did the zadr fanfic The Bracelet, cheek it out and tell me what you think jack x raimundo,raijack, raixjack warning it get's a little bit sexy,
1. Chapter 1

xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
rock's, i have been inspired by invader noe who did the zadr fanfic The Bracelet, great job by the way  
and i'm doing this one kinda baced off of that thank's girl/guy and you do awsome fanfiction's  
**  
WARNING IM A BIT LAZY WHEN IT COME'S TO capitalization **

jack fell, everything went back to normal and he had lost once again to the xiaolin warriors. "figer's you would lose spicer " said raimundo giving jack a smug smile with omi,ping pong,clay, kimiko and dojo behind him. while jack was looking at raimundo with an angry look on his face "oh shut up" said jack still on the ground. "is jack always this lame" a girl in blond pig tale's standing beside chase and shadow asked. "yes, he is " chase said simply. shadow looked at her curiously. "who are you all again" asked shadow looking at the girl along with a group of two kid's looking back at her. "i'm susin and these other two girl's are my friend's jack paid us to hang out with him all day". said the girl with a bored look on her face. "doesn't surprise me that jack would have to heir his self some friend's, he's a fool" said shadow smiling. "OH MY GOD!" yelled one of girl's she had red hair and was smiling and pointing to jack. "what is it jenna" asked susin. "JACK ONE OF YOUR WRIST BAND'S BROKE" yelled jenna. chase and everyone else just looked at her confused. but jack looked down at his wrist and pulled up his sleeve,it revealed a pink,purple and yellow bands that were on his wrist. jack looked down at it "why are you wearing those" asked omi. "it's a part of a stupid game" said jack looking up at omi and the other's than he noticed that raimundo had the orange band in his hand and became very wide eyed and his mouth dropped. susin, jenna and marry(the other girl) started laughing hard. "you have to jack" said marry. "no" said jack. "but he has the orange bracelet" said jenna pointing to raimundo. raimundo looked down in his hand and he did have a broken orange bracelet in his hand "oh this, it must have broken and some how ended up in my hand's during the showdown, here you can have it back if you want " said raimundo handing it to jack. jack pushed him back. "get away from me, xiaolin loser!" exclaimed jack pushing raimundo. raimundo fell backwards to the ground. "hay spicer I was just gonna give it back, what's the big dill" said raimundo. "ya jack I know we hate each other but come on partner he was only trying to give it back" said clay.

"jack just do it" said jenna smiling. "hell no!" exclaimed jack. every one looked at jack surprised at his language. "jack why are you getting so angry" asked wuya" yes jack calm down there is no reason why you should speak to a lady that way" said ping pong. "yes especially one so pretty" said omi smiling at jenna. "you stay out of this cheese head and umm... smaller cheese head, this doesn't involve you" said jack standing up. "jack you have to it's the rule's" said susin. "but he's a boy, plus he's my arch enemy!" exclaimed jack once again only with more force in his voice waving a hand to raimundo. "so just because he's the same sex doesn't mean anything, you still have to do it" said marry. "not that it really matter's but what are you guys talking about" asked chase.  
marry turned to chase "well see" she started to say but was cut of by jack. "don't you finish that sentence and this conversation is over i lost so im going home now,come on wuya" said jack as he started to walk away. "if you don't do it i'll tell your mom what we did in your room while marry and jenna where gone" said susin. jack looked back and his cheeks became bright red. "you wouldn't" said jack. "try me" said susin. every one looked at jack strangely. "what does she mean" asked kimiko. "let's just say me and jack had a little fun together" said susin. everyone then made a grossed out face. "susin you mean you- with jack" said jenna. "oh what, it's not a big dill, just because he's pathetic doesn't mean he's not cute" said susin. "wow spicer I wasn't aware anyone would even find you attractive" said shadow. "just shut up, all of you and my mom wouldn't believe you anyway" yelled jack at susin . "oh really your a grown guy living by his self, who's had a girl over, you sure about that, beside's you've brushed your teeth for the past week so it shouldn't be so bad right, now do it or else" said susin smiling at jack evilly . jack gave her a look from hell. he than angry walked over to raimundo and grabbed him by the shirt "THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING AND I STILL HATE YOU WITH EVERYTHING IN ME YOU GOT THAT YOU XIAOLIN LOSER!" yelled jack. raimundo just looked at jack confused "what do you-" raimundo stated to say but was cut of by jack's lip's pressing against his he became wide eyed and the feeling of shock ran through his whole body as an unfamiliar tongue slowly made it's way into his mouth and slowly turned, every one else just stood their wide eyed and in total shock including chase and shadow. ramundo was so surprised he didn't have the thought to push jack away, hell he couldn't think jack spicer was kissing him and not just any kiss a full blown tongue kiss. jack than broke apart from his mouth and raimundo just fell to his knees from shock. jack's face turned red from embarrassment. "marry, jenna and susin your fired!" said jack as he got out his flying thing's and flew off. "hay what are we ganna do to get home" yelled susin laughing. "not my problem now" yelled jack. "oh come on jack so we made you kiss a boy big dill" said jenna giggling. jack didn't answer he just flew on home. "come on let's start walking to the closest train station" said marry smiling . "im right behind you" said jenna as she and susin started walking away from omi,chase and everyone else. "what just happened" asked ping pong extremely confused. "ummm, I, I don't know" said dojo so unsure of what just took place.

raimundo was trying real hard to gather his thought's and process his emotions. "jack spicer just kissed me, jack spicer just kiss me, jack spicer just kissed me" was all raimundo could think about at that moment in time. "raimundo buddy you alright" asked clay. "i-jack kiss me-him" said raimundo looking at the ground still wide eyed. "did spicer just kiss the wind dragon" asked chase more to him self than shadow. "yes, he did" shadow said.

jack walked in his house and slammed the door behind him wuya was following him. "umm jack" she started to say. "it was just a game don't ever, ever bring it up again" said jack closing the door to his room. wuya just stood their floating.

raimundo and the other's were back at the temple and it was now time for them to go to bed. "so young monk's I take it your showdown went well" said master fung. raimundo shivered at the creepy feeling that ran through him. "just don't ask" said raimundo walking right to his room. master fung raised his eye brow. "what is wrong with raimundo" he asked kimiko,dojo,ping pong, omi and clay. "it's way better if you don't know" said kimiko walking to her room. "yes it is very best that we never talk about this day again" said omi walking to his room. "ya master fung" said clay walking to his room. "I can not unsee what has been seen" said ping pong walking to his room also. dojo was left with a wide eyed and strange look on his face. "what happened" master fung asked dojo. "you do not want to know" said dojo walking away from mater fung. fung just gave a confused look but shrugged it off and went to bed

jack got up the next morning and got out of bed, he walked down to his kitchen and cooked him some egg's. wuya than came out of the wall and came up next to him. "what are you cooking jack" wuya asked. "some egg's" said jack frowning. "where's your chef bot " asked wuya. "he's in my room, I asked him to make me egg's this morning but he refused because he now think's i should pay him for his job, remind me to reprogram him later " said jack with a hint of anger in his voice. just then jack's phone rang. jack turned down the dile on the oven and walked over to his phone. "hello" said jack in a dissatisfied tone. "hi is this jack spicer" jack heard a woman's voice say on the phone. "ya" said jack. "oh hi dear im brinda from the camp you sighed up for, the umm summer break" said brinda. jack's frown quickly changed into a smile. "the two week camp" asked jack. "ya, that you've been accepted to that camp log" said brinda. "thank you sooo much" said jack happy. wuya then looked at jack noticing his change in mood from anger to happiness. jack hung up the phone. threw his arm's up in the air. "what's up with you" asked wuya. "i'm kissing your old hang of a face good bye for two week's" said jack. "what" said wuya kinda outraged. "why, where are you going" wuya added. "to summer camp remember that camp place we went to about a month ago for the sheet of pain, well i sighed up for it, see you old bag of bone's" said jack running up stair's. he ran in his room got down a suitcase and started packing. wuya just stood their confused and upset.

"raimundo" master fung yelled. him, ping pong, omi, kimiko, and clay were training. "ya" said raimundo. "the man from that camp is calling for you" said master fung. raimundo frowned and ran over to him "great" said raimundo walking over to the phone. "ya" said raimundo in a unhappy tone. "hello raimundo pedgose?" said a man's voice "it's raimundo pedrosa" said raimundo. "oh ya ok umm, like im calling for your supervision of the camper's at camp log" said the man raimundo rolled his eye's he didn't like this, he didn't want to go to camp log, but he had no choice but to go because of the situation that had happened. about a month ago a new shen gong wu came up and in trying to get the shen gong wu he manged to destroy two of the campsite's on camp log and it injured one of the supervision leader's by mistake and left the owner of the camp very angry so master fung and the camp owner made a dill raimundo would work for the camp for two week's and then come back to the temple and carry on with his life as usual, to him it was completely stupid, he wasn't even old enough to be a camp leader or what ever, those guy's are like 40 and he was like 18. "ya" said raimundo again only this time with more of a unpleased tone. "well we need you tomorrow, to come for the thing " the man said. "ok" said raimundo. just the line went dead the man hung up the phone. raimundo let out a sigh and hung up the phone. then he walked back out to the training ground's, where his friend's were training.


	2. Chapter 2

xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe, fist of the lron bear,monkey spear, sword of lucida,blue ray manta ray,hanabi star

the next morning jack was up in his lab he had blue glowing liquid in a jar. "what is that" asked wuya. "it's decomposed hormones , broken down into electron's and reconstructed into a much stronger protons and neutrons" said jack "what?" said wuya. "it will make me a little more attractive to girl's" said jack smiling. "why do you have to go jack, I mean what about the shen gong wu I need you for that, plus their are plenty of girl's here, well in your neighborhood" said wuya really trying to get jack to stay. "look wuya i'm taking a break whether you like it or not, just find some else to look for the wu for you" said jack, putting the jar on the table and grabbing his goggle's.  
"but jack" said wuya leaning on the jar. "HAY! move don't touch that" said jack shooing away wuya from the jar. "what, don't want your jar falling and breaking that way women will see you for the sad pathetic boy you are " said wuya. "no that's very unstable, and if you break it im not sure what it would do" said jack picking up the jar and putting it in his suitcase. "oh jack come on do you really want to leave" said wuya. "yes" said jack and with that he closed his suitcase and walked out the door heading to camp log.

"raimundo my friend the man from the camp log is here" said ping pong. "ya,ya I know" said raimundo. "well be seeing ya around rai" said clay. "ya raimundo don't get into any more trouble ok" said kimiko. "yes raimundo I know it will be hard but you must be as well behaved as me" said omi smiling. raimundo rolled his eye's with omi's comment. "raimundo good luck on your journey" said ping pong. "ya kid be careful" said dojo. "raimundo we all will see you when you get back" said master fung. "ok guy's I'll see you all later, I guess" said raimundo in a unhappy tone with a suitcase in his hand's as he walked out to a cab. raimundo looked at it and sighed as he got in it. "so your that umm raimundo, right" said the cab driver. "ya" said raimundo. "I'm leno and im one of the cab driver's for camp log, so let me walk you through the camp rule's before we get there" said the driver. raimundo just made a frown as the cab driver started talking.

jack came to a huge loge he smiled and walked inside. he came to the lady up at the front desk. "hi can I help you" said the lady. "umm ya hi im jack spicer and im looking for the gum" said jack. "just right down to the hall" said the lady pointing to a door. "thank's" said jack as he smiled and walked into the gum. when he opened the door there were kid's every where and some older people with green shirt's and in slack's up against the wall. "this is ganna rock, no wuya, no getting my butt kicked on a constant basis, now I can just set back and relax" said jack walking through the crowd of kid's.

raimundo came into a gum full of camp leader's and kid's not much older than him. a girl in a green shirt, black hair came up to him. "hi you must be raimundo" she said as she extended her hand. raimundo then smiled a huge smile. "ya im raimundo, and what name dose a beautiful girl like you go by" said raimundo trying to be smooth. "not so fast boy im twice your age, and my name is kelly, im the head of all the camp leader's" she said as she just took raimundo's hand and shook it. "you will be assigned a young man or woman and you two will be competing against other camp's in the state, here take this " she said handing raimundo a green shirt that looked a lot like her's. "what's this" said raimundo. "a green shirt, put it on over the one you've got on it, let's every one know that your a camp leader" said kelly. "oh" said raimundo putting on the green shirt. "ok now go stand over on that wall with the other camp leader's" said kelly. raimundo smiled and walked over to the wall. "man I hope I get a girl for my camp partner" said raimundo as he leaned on the wall. "a little young to be a camp leader, don't ya think kid" said a man with a wig on who was standing beside raimundo. raimundo was about to say something when he heard the bell ring. "ok camper's and camp leader's when I call your name's come up to the table, I will first call a camp leader by their name and they will come up to this table. then the camper by their name and they will come up beside the camp leader, the two people who will be standing up here will be each other's partner" said kelly holding a microphone. "ok katelin boww and jake smile" said kelly. raimundo watched as a girl camp leader came up to the table, and jack watched as a boy from behind him walked up to the table and stood beside the girl. "katelin and jake you two will be partner's here are your key's to your room now go" said kelly. raimundo smiled, "in the same room too, maybe this isn't ganna be so bad" said raimundo to him self. "vlad long and hennry lake" said kelly once again. and again raimundo watched someone come off the wall and meet another person up at the table and kelly said the something she did to them as she said to the other team. "jack spicer and raimundo pedrosa" said kelly. raimundo and jack made a funny and wide eyed expression. jack than looked over at the wall and raimundo looked over at the group of kid's that's when they saw each other jack made a bit of an angry face "why are you here!" said jack. "because I have to be what about you, you lame excuse for evil" said raimundo. "big word's coming from a xiaolin loser" said jack. "ya, well this xiaolin loser can kick your butt" said raimuno "hay,hay you two what's going on" said kelly coming up to them. "I am so not staying in the same room as this loser" said jack. "right back at ya spicer" said raimundo. "so wate you two know each other" said kelly. "sadly yes" said raimundo. "ok,ok hold on I'll get you both new partners ok" kelly said. "thank god" said jack. "umm that's not possible" said a camp leader beside her. "why?, can't they just switch" said kelly. "no see if we switch them then we have to change the whole schedule from now to the end of the camp time" said the camp leader. "oh well sorry boy's I guess your stuck" said kelly. "WHAT!" said jack and raimundo both at the same time. "yap, sorry, well here's your key's and good luck" said kelly starting to walk away. "b-b-but" said raimundo. "god why'd you even have to come here" raimundo added looking at jack. "because I needed a break from you and you stupid friend's but now I see that's to much for me to ask" said jack. "let's just go to our room's ok, and don't talk to me got it" said raimundo. "my pleasure " said jack glaring at raimundo.

they both came to a room that had the number 123 on it. "you wanna go first" said jack. "no, I don't trust you behind me" said raimundo. "whatever" said jack rolling his eye's as he walked into the room. it was blue with a two bed's and one window with a small closet to the right and a bathroom on the left. jack walked in and jumped in bed. "what do you think your doing" said raimundo. "taking a nap" said jack putting his hand's behind his head. " we have to go to the camp ground, I'll get in big trouble if your not there spicer" said raimundo angry. "how is that my problem" said jack closing his eye's. raimundo was angry to say the least and was about to say something but he stopped him self, then he smiled raimundo pulled out the blanket from under jack and jack hit the floor hard. "hay" said jack. "enjoy your nap" said raimundo smiling as he walked out of the room. raimundo was now walking down the hall, "why, did spicer have to be here, out of all the people in the world" said raimundo smacking his hand to his face. raimundo then walked out the hall door and headed to the field. jack just sat there in the floor "stupid loser, this is so unfair why did raimundo have to be here, this is ganna be a drag" said jack to him self. just then jack heard a knock on the door, and he opened it. there where three guy's standing there, "can I help you" asked jack. "no not really but you where the first one to open the door you know what that mean's" said a guy who was a bit bigger than jack in muscle size. "no" said jack. "your the first one to get a swirly" said the guy grabbing jack by his shirt and dragging him out of the room. raimundo came to a big green field where he saw every one else getting ready for the challenge with their partner. "raimundo where is your partner" said kelly. "ummm, well" raimundo was about to say but was cut off. "right here!" yelled jack angry as he came up the hill with his face and hair soaked in water. raimundo was kinda surprised "what happened to you" he asked smiling. "just shut up and let's get what ever we are supposed to do over with" said jack. "oh ok well now that your here well get started with today's event's " said kelly. for the rest of the day they ran and jumped through hoop's and up hill's. about 6 hour's later raimundo jack where both beat. "god how much longer do we have to do this" said jack. "don't know , we don't even train this hard at the temple" said raimundo. "ok every one your all done, meet here in the morning tomorrow at the same time you did today " said kelly as she walking away from the group's. "hay it's that spicer kid" said a voice from behind them. jack and raimundo both turned around. jack started backing up and raimundo just watched jack a bit confused. "umm who are these guy's" asked raimundo. "those are the guy's who gave me a swirly" said jack. "ya and were not done with you either" said one of the guy's in the group. raimundo just started laughing and stated to walk away from jack. "hay where you going aren't you ganna help me" said jack. "no,how is that my problem" said raimundo laughing and walking to the shower's. jack gave raimundo a mean look but then looked at the group of guy's and started to run, screaming as he flew down the hill .

about half an hour later raimundo came into his room, he was clean and had a orange shirt with green pant's on. he turned to look at the closet because he was gonna get a new shirt. but stopped when he saw jack sitting there, his hair wet, his shirt off, and he was hand cuffed to the closet door, and with the word loser in big letter's painted on his chest, looking at raimundo as if he would call demon's from the depth's of hell to come and take his soul. raimundo took one look at jack and bust out laughing. "ho so you think this is funny" said jack looking at raimundo. "HAHAHAHA, yess, haha" said raimundo wiping a tear from his eye. "whatever, could you get me out of this so I can get to my bed" said jack. "hahaha no hahah, you know I think i'm just ganna leave you there" said raimundo smiling. "what!,you know for a good guy you can be really evil" said jack. "only when It come's to you" said raimundo. "you know now that you say that, I think im ganna add something" said raimundo as he put a hand in his bag and got out a black marker . "what are you ganna do" said jack looking at raimundo. "jack I think you know what Im ganna do" said raimundo as he started walking towards jack. jack scooted back and started to try and get out of his hand cuff's. "I-Im warning your ganna regret it" said jack. "really how, you can't beat me up or and you suck a revenge " said raimundo getting closer to jack with said marker in his hand. just then jack tripped raimundo and raimundo fell face first in the closet wall hitting it hard. jack laughed but that laugh was soon over when jack's suitcase fell open and fell right on top of him. raimundo got up rubbing his head and now he was really angry, he jerked off the suitcase and was about to apply the marker all over jack's face when he noticed jack was soaked in something blue "dude what's all over you" asked raimundo. jack looked at him self and his eye grew wide "oh no the jar!" exclaimed jack looking over to a cracked jar on the floor just a few inches away from his feet. "great now look at what you did" said jack. raimundo was about to say something back but just then raimundo started to feel funny and for some unknown to him he was getting closer to jacks face. "umm raimundo?" said jack moving away from raimundo's face as it came closer. "jack I feel strange, what's wrong with me" raimundo said in a more hush tone than he was in before now looking at jack's lip's and getting even closer. jack's heart was racing but he wasn't sure why, or he did, he just didn't know what raimundo was doing. "raimundo?" jack said again but raimundo didn't answer "hello xai-" jack started to say but was cut off by raimundo's lip's pressing his. jack's eye's widened even further. just then jack felt raimundo's hand move up his chest. jack tried to pull away and move but he couldn't because his hand's were cuffed. raimundo than held jack and started making out with him heavily. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS HE DOING!" screamed jack inside his head. once raimundo pulled away. jack breathed for air. "S-STOP!, raimundo why- what the fuck are you doing!"exclaimed jack in a fast, confused and fearful tone . "I-I don't know I can't stop, who are you again" said raimundo in a whispered looking down at jack's chest, then he started sliding his hand's down to jack's wast. "IT'S ME JACK, JACK SPICER, YOUR ENEMY, YOU'VE HATED FOR YEAR'S" yelled jack but raimundo wasn't listening. that's when panic started to set in for jack "what's rong with him!, wait the liquid, that has to be it maybe if I can get him to look at my face" said jack real quickly. just then raimundo started on jack's neck, kissing it.

jack could feel his body getting hot and a blush spread across his face, just then jack let out a moan of pleasure, and as soon as he let it out his body along with his face was over come with shock "did I just moan" jack thought to him self. "am...am I enjoying this!"exclaimed jack inside his head. "god this is so awkward" jack said out loud. "R-raimundo h-hay raimundo" said jack. but raimundo keep kissing him. " RAIIIIMMMUUNNDDOOO!" yelled jack. raimundo looked up at jack but just kissed him again. "ok plane b" said jack, jack took his boot and kick raimundo as hard as he could, raimundo fell back and hit the corner of the bed. then looked up and blinked twice, then he became wide eyed "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" yelled raimundo quickly backing up into the wall. "t-the stuff im drenched in, is a stronger form of hormones that causes the human body to take a primal reaction to it and make's the brain" said jack but was cut off by raimundo. "ENGLISH SPICER" yelled raimundo. "IT MAKE'S YOU VERY ATTRACTED TO ME STUPID!" yelled jack back obviously upset. "w-what! why would you have something like that" asked raimundo. "because I needed a little help getting girl's it's kinda like a cologne only one that make's you look more attractive to people" said jack. "I need to take a shower now before this get's into my skin, you need to get me out of here now" jack added. "h-how I-I dont want to,... well..." said raimundo. "hold your breath and undo these hand cuff's" said jack. "no!" exclaimed raimundo. "look we have to do that stupid thing again tomorrow and if you don't undo them now you will have to tomorrow and then I will reek of this stuff all day and you will have no choice but to be around me, so you can let me go now and risk what just happened again tonight or you can let me go tomorrow and risk everyone seeing what just happened to your choice xiaolin loser" said jack. raimundo let out and angry sigh "why did I get stuck with you of all the freaking people in the world, why you" said raimundo as he held his breath and undid jack's handcuff's. jack quickly got up and ran out of the room and headed to the shower's about 30 minutes later jack came back in the room. raimundo was sitting on his bed and looked over at jack who just walked in the door neither one said a word jack let out a blush with a upset looking face. then the air in the room became a lot more awkward. jack just walked in and sat on his bed. "so there anything you wanna say" said jack looking away at the wall. "no" said raimundo looking at the ground. "what no sorry" said jack still with his eye's to the wall. "WHAT!, me say sorry, your the one that had the jar of what ever it was and your the one who made me trip" said raimundo. "ya only because you were going to draw on me, and how do you think I felt having to be...you know by you" said jack making a grossed out face. "excuse me, I didn't even know what was going on,plus your one to talk" said raimundo angry. "what do you mean" said jack. "oh you know what I mean jack! don't play dumb the day before yesterday when you planted one on me" said raimundo. "t-that was just, I ,I mean, well I had to, it was either that or my mom would know what I did with susin, and I-I just couldn't have that happen"said jack. "ya, whatever jack just come out of the closet already, you act like a fairy anyway might as well be one" said raimundo trying really hard to insult jack. "first of all I don't even swing that way, and for all I know you enjoyed that kiss, you were pretty freaking speechless " said jack

"just because I enjoyed it a little doesn't mean I play for the other team, and I was speechless because I was being kissed by the biggest loser in the hole entire world" said raimundo. jack's eye's widened and he just kinda looked at raimundo giving him a look mixed with surprise and question. raimundo eye's than did the same at the realization of what he just said. "no that's not what I mean, I mean I didn't enjoy it, it was just like if it was a girl kissing me I wouldn't know the difference" said raimundo. jack just kinda eyed him again. "wait, ho forget it, just leave me alone. i'm going to bed" said raimundo pulling the cover's over him and facing the other way. jack then layed down and couldn't help but notice he had a blush across his cheek's but quickly pushed it off to the side. "whatever" said jack as he turned around and did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe, fist of the lron bear,monkey spear, sword of lucida,blue ray manta ray,hanabi star

for the next week jack and raimundo both carried on as usual with the insults and the hating each other. and the first day of the last week began. raimundo woke up as usual getting dressed in his camp leader outfit. and jack was getting dressed as well. "hay give me that shirt" said raimundo. "get it your self" said jack. raimundo gave jack a mean look and grabbed the shirt off the bed. "come on let's get this over with, I can't wait till I'm outta here and way from you " said raimundo walking out the door. "ya, well same here xiaolin loser" said jack following him. they came the same place they went to for the last week. "ok to day you and your partner's will be running a relapse race, every one you have 15 minutes till we get started " said kelly smiling. "oh man more running" said jack. "stop your whining, spicer, you should be used to it as much as you run away from anything that's even remotely challenging " said raimundo. "just shut up" said jack. "umm hi are you jack spicer" a small and light voice said behind them. jack and raimundo both turned around. "umm ya" said jack. "hi my name's shelly, and I just thought you might want to know I think what those boy's did to you on the first day you got here was mean" she said as she smiled. jack smiled back "oh really thank's" said jack a bit surprised. "ya, you know I also think your kinda cute and I wanted to know if you might want to hang out after this, you know at my room" said shelly. raimundo just then had a sudden feeling of anger run threw him. but jack who was smiling just said "ya sure"; then kelly walked away and waved at jack as she left. raimundo just kinda watched her. "ok, everyone ready" said kelly. "raimundo" said jack who just keep looking over at the shelly. "and go!" said kelly all the other team's started to run but raimundo. "hello, wind lameo!" said jack. raimundo then snapped out of it. "what!" said raimundo angry. "your going first you idiot" said jack now a bit madder than he already was. raimundo looked up at the race. "ho" said raimundo then he started running but because he was so far behind he ended up coming in last. raimundo had his hand's on his knees was breathing heavy "wow pedrosa, better luck next time hu dall" said kelly walking past him. raimundo looked at jack who was flirting with shelly. "JACK, GET OVER HERE IT'S YOUR TURN!" yelled raimundo sounding hateful. jack was a bit surprised by this, and so was all the other team member's. "umm raimundo, are you alright" asked kelly. raimundo looked at her and all of a sudden he didn't know how to answer that question all raimundo knew was that he was extremely mad at jack but didn't know why. "can I go lay down I'm not feeling well" said raimundo. "ya, that will be ok" said kelly looking at raimundo worried. raimundo then walked past jack and headed to the his room. "what's wrong with your friend" said shelly to jack. "he's not my friend and I could care less" said jack. "oh, sorry" said kelly. "na It's ok, common mistake" said jack smiling at kelly.

"jack" said kelly. "ya" said jack looking up at her. "because raimundo isn't here you'll have no choice but to be my partner for today" said kelly. jack smiled "a girl talk's to me and no raimundo this has been a really good day"said jack.

raimundo sat on his bed lost in thought "why am I so mad, is it spicer, no I mean he's aggravating but I shouldn't be this upset,ok let's replay what happened got up got dressed jack was being an idiot like always, we went out side and that girl came over" said raimundo to himself, then it hit him "that girl, wait am I jealous of jack,but I'v seen that girl plenty of time's and I'v never had an interest in her before, why now" raimundo added. "I don't know what's going on I'll just sleep on it, maybe it will make more sense to me when I wake up" said raimundo as he began to close his eye's.

after training was done jack came in the room and slammed the door on his way in waking raimundo up from his nap. raimundo sat up and looked at jack who's hair was wet and face was soaked. raimundo giggled."have fun getting wet" said raimundo. "ho, up your's pedrosa" said jack as he walked in the bath room. raimundo smiled but that smile soon vanished when he realized he wasn't angry any more which only made him a lot more confused. just then he heard a knock on the door. raimundo got up and opened it and their stood shelly. just then raimundo's anger came back. raimundo noticing this made a face of lostness and confusion. "what" said shelly. "ho umm nothing" said raimundo. "why am I so mad, It's just shelly" thought raimundo. "ummm hay is jack here" the girl asked. that's when raimundo got really angry and for some reason unknown to him he lied, it just came up like word vomit. "no he just ran off with some other girl, right down the hall" said raimundo. just then jack came out of the bath room and walked over to the door next to raimundo. raimundo jumped a bit and shelly gave him a strange look. "oh hi shelly, you ready to head to your place " said jack in a flirtatious tone. "ummm ya" said shelly as she grabbed jack by the hand and walked out the room shooting raimundo a strange look.

and raimundo didn't know why but he had the feeling of loss. raimundo just closed the door a bit surprised at him self. "did I just lie" said raimundo to him self. "why and why do I get so angry when shelly's around, is it shelly, it has to be." raimundo said inside his head. raimundo then looked at the door. "I wonder how long he's ganna be gone, what he's ganna do with her, wait why do I even care" said raimundo again in thought. "I don't know, Im going to take another nap" raimundo said out loud getting back into bed. but raimundo couldn't sleep he couldn't stop thinking about what jack was doing and even more he didn't know why. about a hour and a half later jack came in with a huge smile on his face. and sat on his bed. raimundo looked over at him and for some other reason unknown to him he felt as if he should say something, "so how was your date" asked raimundo. "not that it's any of your bee's wax but it went great" said jack. taking off his goggle's and putting them on the table beside his bed. that only made raimundo even more angry than he already was but raimundo didn't say anything he just rolled over "what is the matter with me!" said raimundo to him self as he laid their in his bed eventually going to sleep.

next morning jack and raimundo got up same as always, got dressed and headed to the field. just as they were walking shelly came up to jack. "hay jacky babe, you wanna come over again to day" she said. "ya, of course you know I can't stay away from you" said jack smiling. "oh, get a room!" said raimundo angry as he walked a head to join the other team's. shelly and most of all jack looked at him as he walked away. "dude your room mate has a bad temper" said shelly. "ya" was all jack could say, he just watched raimundo wondering what his problem was, he knew they were enemy's but raimundo was acting a lot more meaner than usual. raimundo finally made it to the field along with jack and shelly. "ok camper's your camp leader's will be going first in this event today, camp leader's come up and get your head green band's not the blue one's but the green one's" said kelly and all the camp leader's did but raimundo who couldn't take his eye's off of kelly and jack who where sitting on the grass making kissy face's at each other. "hay raimundo, come get your band" yelled kelly. raimundo then looked up at kelly and ran over to her. she handed him a band and he put it on. "so jack, you know you have something on your face" said shelly smiling at him. "really what" said jack smiling back. "me" said shelly as she kissed jack on the mouth. raimundo felt an anger like he had not felt ever in his life run through him, he walked right up to jack grabbed him by the arm  
and jerked him off of shelly. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" yelled raimundo. kelly and every one else looked over at jack, shelly and raimundo. jack gave raimundo a look of confusion. "hay raimundo what's your problem" said jack. "MY PROBLEM, SHE'S MY PROBLEM" yelled raimundo. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR PROBLEM, WHAT DOSE SHE HAVE TO WITH YOU"yelled jack back. "NOTHING BUT SHE APPARENTLY HAS A LOT TO DO WITH YOU" yelled raimundo. "YA, SO WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!" yelled jack. "BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T BE WITH HER, YOU SHOULD BE WITH M" raimundo stopped and covered him mouth he then took a look mixed with worry and confusion on his face jack just looked at raimundo angry waiting for him to finish what he was about to say but raimundo didn't, and then jack gave raimundo a confused look because he noticed the look raimundo had on his face wasn't of anger but confusion. raimundo just looked back at jack. "I-I gotta go" said raimundo letting go of jack and fast walking to his room. "yo jack your room mate is really starting to get on my nerves" said shelly angry. "o-oh ya, I'm sorry about him" said jack as he just watched raimundo walk away, kelly came over "hay jack I really think you should go check on raimundo" said kelly. "ho, ya i'll check on him alright!" said jack angry as he went after raimundo.

raimundo came in the room not even closing the door behind him, he walked over to the bathroom turned on the sink and splashed water in his face, "what just happened, why did I say those thing's, what's wrong with me" raimundo said to him self. "ok go back, I came to the field saw shelly kissing jack, I yelled at her not to touch him jack yelled back, the fight continued and the last thing I can remember is me yelling because you shouldn't be with her, you should be with m-" raimundo cut him self off and became wide eye at the realization of what he was about to say m-me. he backed up until he fell backwards in the tub. "n-no that can't be what I w-was going to say I mean i'm not and even and if I was he's" raimundo said out loud. "hay xaiolin loser!" he heard a voice from out side of the bath room door say. "jack!" said raimundo startled. "ya, mind telling me what that psychotic temper tantrum out there was about"said jack angry. "I-me pizza" was all raimundo could get out of his mouth. jack looked at raimundo both with a strange and angry look on his face "ok what's going on" said jack. "w-what do ya mean" said raimundo. "don't be stupid, you know, that yelling fit out in the field, you telling my soon to be girlfriend not to touch me, and that I don't belong with her that I belong with m, and what the heck does that even mean anyway,who's m" said jack. raimundo didn't know what to do and say, he was just thank full jack wasn't too bright when it came to things like people, he just looked at jack running through his head finding any excuse he could. "I- just shut up and leave me alone what's the big dill we hate each other don't we" said raimundo getting up and heading to the door and walking past jack. "raimundo, I know we hate each other and all but your being meaner than usual, not that I really care, but what's wrong with you" said jack. "nothing just your face bother's me, a lot" said raimundo sitting on his bed. "bother's you, that's a lot more than just my face bother's you,

your acting like a crazy jealous ex girlfriend" said jack. that struck a nerve in raimundo and out of no where he punched jack in the mouth. jack was taken back and by surprise but reacted with out thinking and punched raimundo back. raimundo then looked at jack surprised. and jack did the same only he put his hand's in front of him and said "please just not the face, you hit me first, and I wasn't thinking" "whatever spicer" said raimundo as he left the room.

raimundo, fast walked through the hall way,raimundo's head was racing, he was freaking out, he wasn't even sure where he was going and right now he didn't care. just then a girl with black hair and in a yellow dress came around the corner. raimundo just grabbed her by the wast and kissed her. the girl than slapped him and gave him a evil look. raimundo looked at her. "I-I'm sorry, mam" said raimundo. the girl let out a "hm!" and just walked away with her nose up in the air. raimundo leaned up against the wall and put a hand to his head. "I'm not, no I hate spicer, and I'm just having a strange reaction to the blue liquid or something like that ya, ya that's it, just get a grip raimundo your fine everything's ok, ya im raimundo, wind dragon of the xaiolin temple" said raimundo to him self out loud. jack stood there in the room,unsure of what just happened. jack just sat on his bed. raimundo looked at the door that led to the out side world, he got off the wall and walked out. it was an hour later and jack was still sitting on his bed thinking about what happened with raimundo. "why would he hit me, and why would he not hit me back" said jack to him self inside his head. just then raimundo came in and closed the door he stopped and him and jack meet eye contact for a sec. then he walked over to his bed and sat down. "so" said jack. "ya what" said raimundo. "you wanna tell me why you hit me" said jack. "no" said raimundo. "raimundo I know their's something wrong, so just tell me, so we can get this over with and never have to do this again" said jack. "look jack, as much as I would love to sit here and share all my dirty little secret's with you, im just ganna go on to bed, so if ya don't mind keep it down" said raimundo. "no, tell me" said jack. "no, why do you wanna know so bad anyway sense when do you care" said raimundo.  
"I don't but I just figured, because you hit me and scared away shelly, there must be some reason as to why your acting so stupid" said jack. "I told you already, you bother me" said raimundo. "raimundo we both know that's not all, I know there's something your not telling me,I may be stupid but im not that stupid" said jack. "wait" jack added realizing what he just said. raimundo smiled a little. "wow spicer you never cease to amaze me" said raimundo. "just shut up, at least im not the one acting like a freak"said jack. "take's one to know one" said raimundo. "ya well at least I don't hit like a girl" said jack standing up from his bed. "ya that's why you begged me not to hit you right" said raimundo as he did the same thing as jack. "please I only begged you not to hit my face, and you know what I may be a coward but at least I don't run from my feelings" said jack getting closer to raimundo. "oh that's not true just admit it jack the only reason you stick with evil is because you know you can't do anything else right and you even that screw that up, that's why no one like's you or want's you, your useless , heck wuya just stick's with you because she has no where else to go, and chase and shadow don't even want you around" said raimundo as he got closer to jack. that's when jack got really angry he then shoved raimundo on the bed and into the wall. raimundo then punched him in the mouth again, jack fall back on the bed. raimundo then got on top of him and had his shoulder's pined down, jack was trying to move but raimundo was a lot stronger than he was. "just admit jack your week you'll always be week you'll never change, you can't even fight back" said raimundo as he was leaning over jack. jack then did something unexpected he headbutt raimundo in the nose and raimundo fell back into the wall. "YOU KNOW WHAT XIALON ASS HOLE!, I MIGHT NOT EVER CHANGE BUT NOW MATTER HOW MANY TIME'S I GET MADE FUN OF OR GET BEAT UP BY YOU, AND YOUR STUPID FRIEND'S, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I KNOW I SUCK AT EVIL, I STILL GET UP AND DO MY BEST EVERY FUCKING MORNING, I TRY AND I WORK AS HARD AS I CAN SO I MIGHT NOT BE AS EVIL AS CHASE OR AS BRAVE AS YOU OR THOSE XIALON LOSER'S BUT AT LEAST I CAN SAY NO MATTER HOW MANY TIME'S I GET KNOCKED DOWN I ALWAYS GET BACK UP AND TRY AGAIN!" yelled jack as he was breathing heavy. raimundo was bleeding and shot him a look that could kill. and jack knew what was coming next and mentally got ready for the pain he knew he was about to feel. raimundo grabbed jack by the shoulder's and was getting ready to headbutt him back when jack moved but only slightly, raimundo lunged forward but raimundo only made contact with jack's lip's by mistake and they ended up kissing each other by accident, raimundo who was now on top of jack pulled away but not completely. raimundo and jack just kinda looked at each other not saying a word. then jack grabbed raimundo by his shirt and pulled him in for a even harder kiss. and raimundo then pushed jack down and kissed him back even harder and stuck his tongue into jack's mouth and jack did he same. they both then pulled away for air. and then both of them looked at each other with a more than shocked expression on their face's. raimundo pushed jack off him. and jack stood up and backed up into the wall. both of them where both confused and surprised at what just took place. jack and raimundo didn't say a word. jack ran over to the door and quickly got out of the room. raimundo just sat there not quite sure if what just happened, really happened.

jack closed the door and was now against his room door. just then kelly came around the corner and saw jack out side of his room. "jack what are you doing" she asked but jack didn't answer he just keep staring into space"hello jack hun" said kelly. jack snapped out of it and looked over to kelly who was on his left. "oh, I, umm, what" said jack. "jack how is raimundo feeling"asked kelly."umm,I-I-I umm,he's fine" said jack in a panic . kelly then looked at jack but smiled "what ever he's got you must have it to" said kelly. "well you have a good night dear, oh and no going any where tonight stay in your room's got it jack, and let raimundo know too"said kelly as she walked away. jack didn't want to go inside but now he had no choice. jack shaking opened the door and saw raimundo sitting on the floor. jack just looked at raimundo wide eyed and jack slowly made his way to his bed and sat down still looking at raimundo and raimundo looking back at him with the same look on his face that jack had, jack looked over to the side awkwardly and raimundo looked down at the floor. "d-did we" raimundo said eye's still wide and face still confused. "I-, think, umm we did" said jack not really sure. "why in the hell did you" raimundo said really not wanting to finish. "I have no fucking idea, why did you" said jack who had a confused look on his face. "I-umm-I don't know" said raimundo. "what,...what does this mean"jack added. "I think maybe it was the blue stuff, maybe that's why, we" said raimundo once again to afraid to finish. "ya, I mean ya of corse, ya,ya that's what happened, I mean im not, well I mean I like girl's, plus I hate you" said jack. "ya me to, I mean that's just crazy and stupid and, and.." raimundo said not finishing. "wrong, just so wrong" said jack. "ya, so what do we do about it" said raimundo. "ok umm well, when we get back from this camp I'll go down to my lab and fix this, fix us, and this or what ever happened won't ever happened again" said jack. "never ever, ever,ever again" said raimundo. "ya" said jack. jack then quickly turned around and through the blanket over him "well im just ganna go to bed" said jack. "ya" said raimundo as he did the same.

the next week was very awkward for jack and raimundo, they still through insults at each other but they wouldn't change cloths in front of each other "im just ganna go in the bathroom" raimundo would say and jack would awkwardly reply "ya,sure", jack still hung out with shelly and talked to her but didn't do it in front of raimundo. and after a few more days the day finally came where they did have to go and raimundo and jack decided to ride in the cab together back to jack's place so they could stop what ever it was that caused the unspoken horrible thing that happened between them or at lest thats what they called it. "move over raimundo" said jack. "I can't spicer this is as far as I can go" said raimundo. "oh whatever" said jack. "so how long have you guy's been together" said the cab driver. "what?" said jack and raimundo at the same time. "you know you guy's aren't you two a couple" said the cab driver. "what no,noooo,no" said jack. "ya, no where not even, noo" said raimundo. "really it's fine you guy's I have no problem with homosexuality" said the cab driver. "where not together where not even friend's I hate him" said raimundo. "ya why would you ever think we have that kind of relationship, he's a loser" said jack. the cab driver looked at them funny "you guy's are holding hand's" said the cab driver. jack and raimundo both looked down at their hand's and they where holding hand's. jack and raimundo both blushed and then looked at each other with a confused look. jack pulled his hand away and quickly  
faced the other way. raimundo did the same and brought his hand as close to him as he could. "what ever you guy's are there's a spark or something between you two I can tell" said the cab driver smiling . "j-just mind your own business" said jack. "ok" said the cab driver then he started the car and drove away from the camp site.


	4. Chapter 4

xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe, fist of the lron bear,monkey spear, sword of lucida,blue ray manta ray,hanabi star

jack and raimundo finally came to jack's strange looking house. they both walked in jack's door. "hay wuya, im back!" yelled jack but wuya didn't came out. "hmm, maybe the old ghost took my advice" said jack to him self. "ya, hay jack can we just get this over with I really have to get back to the temple" said raimundo. " just hold your horse's ok, follow me and i'll get you back to your loser friend's soon enough" said jack as he started to walk to his lab with raimunndo behind him. jack walked over to a metal chest and opened it, then was soon digging through it to find anything that could help him or raimundo in thier current situation "ok, bad new's, im ganna need a few hour's before I can make something to fix this mess,so go away for while" said jack. "oh, ok" said raimundo as he walked out of jack's lab and into jack's kitchen. raimundo sat down at a chair that was at the table and waited. about two hour's later jack came out of his lab. "so" said raimundo. "come on, it's ready" said jack. raimundo followed him to the lab. "ok stand over in that machine" said jack pointing to what looked like a human sized scanner. raimundo did and jack pushed a button  
a red light ran down raimundo's body. "ok, get out my turn" said jack. raimunndo did as jack asked and the machine scanned jack, jack then came over to his large computer and started typing. just then a little piece of paper came out of a slot beside jack's computer. "what's that" asked raimundo. "the results" said jack smiling as he held the piece of paper  
up to his face reading it. "so what's it say how can we fix it" said raimundo smiling. jack's smile was soon replaced with a confused and upset look. raimundo noticing this took a look of confusion on his face. "what's wrong, is it bad?" said raimundo. jack didn't answer he just sat down in his lab chair and was staring off into space. "jack?" said raimundo. "no" said jack still staring off into space. "it say's their's nothing wrong with us" jack added. "what?, that can't be right" said raimundo. "I-I umm, b-but that's what it said" said jack looking at raimundo. "so, wait, what does this mean" asked raimundo. "well I-I don't know" said jack. "come on spicer, your the guinness" said raimundo raising his voice. "I DON'T KNOW OK!" yelled jack getting up. "WELL THINK!, I WANT AN ANSWER!" yelled raimundo. "THE ONLY THING THAT MAKE'S SENSE IS" jack yelled but cut him self off. "is..." jack said again. " is what!" said raimundo. "that we like each other" said jack. raimundo looked a jack but then laughed. "why are you laughing this isn't funny" said jack giving raimundo a confused and upset look. "your right, it's stupid, me like you, first of all I don't even like guy's in that way, im all for girl's and I know you are too with you being all over shelly while we where at camp, second I hate you, and I know you hate me, jack that's impossible and it's dumb, there must be something wrong with your machine" said raimundo. "look rai-loser one thing I know I don't screw up on is my inventions, a-and I checked this before we got scanned" said jack still up set "well, that just can't be it, I mean, that would mean we kissed each other because we wanted to" said raimundo. jack looked at raimundo and raimundo looked at jack then both of them became wide eyed once again and made the realization that they did kiss because they wanted to, they both where extremely freaked because they both now knew what was going on. raimundo backed up into jack's metal wall and jack backed up into his chair and swallowed hard. raimundo then ran for jack's door and ran out of jack's house. jack just sat their confused out of his mind.

omi, clay, kimiko, and ping pong where cleaning up the temple and dojo was in tears once again at master fungs lack of presents. "hay clay can you hand me that rang" said kimiko. "ya here" said clay as he handed her the rag that was on the floor. "a rag, I used that to shine master fungs head " said dojo in tear's. "it will be ok dojo, soon master fung will return" said omi patting dojo on the head. dojo grabbed a tissue and blew into it hard. "hay speaking of thing's coming back shouldn't raimundo be here by now" said ping pong. "yes that is right, I wonder what is taking him so long" said omi. just then all the monks heard someone walk into the temple. raimundo came around the corner. "hay raimundo glad to see your back" said kimiko but raimundo didn't answer. "raimundo?" said omi but again raimundo didn't answer. every one just kinda looked at each other. clay got up an walked over to raimundo "rai, you ok" said clay putting his hand on raimundo's shoulder. raimundo jumped and quickly looked at clay. "I-mm ganna lay down" said raimundo slowly walking to his room and closed the door. "is he ok" asked ping pong. "don't know" said clay looking at raimundo's door strangely. "maybe he's just tired" said dojo shrugging his shoulders.

chef bot came into jack's lad with a plate of something he made. "hay jack, I have decided to make you as much food as you want, as long as you don't reprogram me" said chef bot looking at jack. but jack didn't answer much like raimundo, he was just sitting in his chair looking off into space. "hello jack" said chef bot again. jack than looked over to the robot with a upset expression. "umm I, am not hungry,im bed, ganna go to bed I mean" said jack walking past chef bot. chef bot shot him a strange look but didn't say anything as jack walked out of his lab and up to his room.

the next day at about 3:00 pm wuya came floating through the wall. "hello jack, I heard you where back and a new shen gong wu has been revealed " said wuya. jack was at his kitchen table with his head facing down and his right hand on his head, "jack!" said wuya. jack looked up at her. "h-ho wuya, I umm hi" said jack. "ya, hi anyway, because you didn't hear me the first time a new shen gong wu has been revealed so get ready" said wuya. "I ummm, I ok" said jack in a unsure tone. "jack,you ok" she said moving her ghost hand to the right. "ya, I umm why" said jack. "because your acting funny" said wuya. "Im what no, what, no, me no" said jack. wuya than looked at jack much like chef bot did the other night. "y-you know what let's just go" said jack quickly getting up and heading out the door.

jack came down into a jungle along with wuya. "jack it's this way" said wuya. jack didn't hear her just keep walking. "jack!" yelled wuya. jack than turned to face her "y-ya" said jack. "the way is over here" said wuya pointing in the other direction. "oh, I, sorry" said jack turning around. they continued walking until the came to a gold hat hanging on some vine's "there it is jack grab it' said wuya pointing to it.

"so dojo where is it again" asked kimiko. "just a few more feet, oh by the way it'll be just below us in a minute so which one of you kid's want's to grab it" said dojo. "hay raimundo you wanna go sence you haven't been here for a while " said kimiko but raimundo didn't answer he just looked at ground they where flying over. "raimundo?" said kimiko. raimundo snapped out of it and came to "ya" he said. kimiko,clay,omi,and ping pong gave him a strange look. "raimundo my friend are you ok" asked omi. "umm, y-ya I, I am, im fine why" said raimundo. omi just looked at kimiko and everyone else. "raimundo you are acting very strange, your starting to worry me" said ping pong. "r-really guy's im ok, im just a bit, umm, sleepy, tired, sleepy" said raimundo smiling. "raimundo you said sleepy twice" said clay. "like I,I said tired," said raimundo. "hay kid's we're now over the shen gong wu, one of you ready to jump" said dojo. "ya, I will, I mean am, yes I am" said raimundo. dojo looked at him strange. "are you sure kid, you seem a little off" said dojo. "yes, I'm sure will all of you stop worrying I'm ok, ok" said raimundo. just then raimundo jumped down and grabbed the golden hat.

jack claimed a tree and was now sitting to a branch, jack reached up to grab the hat but as soon as he touched it he felt a hand on his. jack quickly moved the leave's that were blocking his view of what was touching him. jack jumped at the sight of who it was. raimundo just looked at jack wide eyed neither of them saying a word. jack then let it go quickly and forgetting he was up in a tree, and fell to the ground hard knocking the breath out of him. just then the ground began to crack. the xiaolin warriors and dojo came up to where raimundo and jack were. just then the tree along with jack and raimundo fell through the ground making a large hole, "RAIMUNDO!" yelled all the xiaolin monk's. "JACK" yelled wuya.

jack and raimudo yelled as they both fell to the very bottom. jack fell right on his face raimundo on his butt jack then sat up and put his goggle's on straight. "what just happened" said raimundo. "look's like we fell through a sink hole" said jack looking at raimundo. raimundo looked back at jack and then there was silence. ten minute's past and nether one said a word. "so I ummm, you umm, hello" said jack not sure what he just spit out. "hi" said raimundo. "soo, how I, umm, are we going to get out of this, place I mean" said jack. "I well, im not sure" said raimundo. jack looked to the ground. raimundo did the same. "y-you know, this... is your fault" said raimundo. jack looked up at raimundo angry. raimundo just looked down at the floor. "well I don't think so I mean how is it my fault we find each other, I mean, like each other, or well you know what I mean" said jack. "I was talking about the sink hole" said raimundo. jack looked up at raimundo surprised. "o-o-oh" said jack in a nervous tone. "b-but, you know now that you mention it, it is your fault, ya IT IS YOUR FAULT!" yelled raimundo standing up and pointing his finger at jack. "WHAT!, HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!, IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS" yelled jack. "OH WHATEVER YOU KISSED ME AND THEN THE THING WITH THAT BLUE STUFF, YOU, YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS" yelled raimundo. "YOUR SO STUPID, YOU SAID YOU ENJOYED THAT KISS WAY BEFORE THE STUPID BLUE STUFF, THIS SITUATION IS YOU YOUR FAULT YOUR THE ONE WHO KISSED ME AFTER I HEAD BUTT YOU!" yelled jack. "I DID THAT BY ACCIDENT" yelled raimundo. "OH WHAT EVER XIALON LOSER" yelled jack. "IT WAS AND ANYWAY YOU KISSED BACK SO HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!" yelled raimundo. "WELL I, I, HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED WITH SHELLY!" yelled jack. "I JUST, I LIKED HER A-AND YOU HAD HER!" yelled raimundo lying . "OH THAT'S A LIE YOU WHERE MAD BECAUSE, YOU WHERE JEALOUS" yelled jack. "WELL I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS FEELING, AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT THAT BLUE STUFF ON YOUR SELF, JUST, JUST TO SPITE ME!" yelled raimundo. "WHAT!" yelled jack. "YA YOU MADE ME DO THOSE THING'S ON PURPOSE, YA, YOU LIKED WHAT I WAS DOING TO YOU, AND PLUS YOU HATE ME SO YOU, YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET ME BACK AND GET YOUR KICK'S WHILE YOU WHERE AT TOO!" yelled raimundo. "THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! YOU KNOW HOW CONFUSED AND SCARED I WAS, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AT FIRST, AND THE FACT THAT WHAT YOU WHERE DOING TO ME TURNED ME ON,MADE ME EVEN MORE SCARED AND CONFUSED!" yelled jack. raimundo stopped yelling and looked at jack surprised. jack let out a sigh and his face turned red "let's just, stop" said jack sitting down tired from yelling. "WELL I CAN'T, I CAN'T STOP YELLING" yelled raimundo. 'YA AND WHY NOT!" yelled jack. "BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE,... I, IM SCARED OF YOU...a..and I hate it because, I like you" said raimundo in a sad and confused tone. "and I know that but I hate it, all day yesterday, ALL FUCKING DAY!, I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU, I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY NOT ABOUT A GUY, AND ESPECIALLY NOT ABOUT YOU, I'D RATHER DIE AT THE HAND'S OF CHASE, SHADOW, or any other villain including you, then to feel this way about you" raimundo added sliding down the dirt wall with his hand's on his face as if he was about to cry. jack sat their surprised at what he as seeing, raimundo, the person who had beat him for year's who had never so much as shed a single tear in front of him was crying. jack was raimundo's enemy and jack smiled at this but then frown because a part of him felt really bad for raimundo. jack got up and walked over to raimundo and sat down beside him.

"If it make's you feel any better i'm in the same boat you are,I mean I hate you, I've tried to kill you, and I've left you for dead so many time's, and now I have feeling's for you this is so ironic, plus im kinda the laughing stalk of the whole evil community and the good guy community, the last thing I need is to have crush on a guy, especially you, one of the xiaolin warriors " said jack. raimundo lifted his head and wiped his tear's of his face and looked at jack. "so what do we do now' asked raimundo. "I don't know" said jack. "well we could treat this like a normal situation" jack added. "jack, this isn't a normal situation, and if it was you'd be a girl and i'd be asking you out on a date " said raimundo. "well then... I can not believe im ganna say his but umm how about we you know" said jack awkwardly putting his hand behind his head. "wait what are you suggesting" said raimundo."d-dating, you and me I mean' said jack. "and what, go out like two normal people" said raimundo. "well I don't see any other choice here, well I mean we have a choice but this one seem's less painful and make's more sense" said jack. "ya, and how" said raimundo. "well it's like you said, you thought about me all day yesterday and even though it kill's me to say this, I did to, only with you, and I hate this and I mean hate this, but maybe if we date for a while than these feeling will fizzle out and we can go back to hating each other, it happened's with young couple's all the time" said jack. "ok, not a bad plan but what if they don't go away, what if these horrible feeling's grow and then we end up in something we can't get out of" said raimundo. "raimundo we are already in something we can't get out of" said jack. "point made, ok what about my friend's, and you with wuya,chase and shadow what are we ganna tell them" said raimundo. "whoa, whoa, whoa, no one said anything about telling any one, let's just keep it a secret until we are ready to tell people, and beside's I don't know about your friend's but wuya would just yell at me and I don't really think that chase and shadow would really care considering they don't care about me anyway" said jack. "I don't know when you kissed me at that showdown I wasn't the only one who was speechless"said raimundo. "ya well, you got a better idea" said jack.

"no, so umm you wanna go on a date" said raimundo awkwardly. "ya sure..." said jack awkwardly. "so at the mall near your house" said raimundo frowning . "ya I guess" said jack doing the same. "ok well bye" said jack walking away. "hay where you going" said raimundo. "home, I can fly remember" said jack. "hay what about me!" said raimundo. "that's why im leaving you the shen going wu, man your kinda stupid you know that" said jack. raimundo looked at jack surprised. "what" said jack. "nothing just, your not ganna take the wu, or even fight for it" said raimundo confused. "in any normal situation ya but this has been a exhausting day, and I really don't want to fight you, plus if where going on a date you have to be alive, so just tell your friend's you beat me, ok" said jack as he got out his flying thing's and flew up to the small light above them.  
raimundo watched him then looked at the hat. "well I guess this day hasn't been completely awful" said raimundo picking up the hat.

jack and wuya walked into jack's house "YOU LOST AGAIN!" wuya yelled upset. "ya, so chef bot what's for dinner" said jack. "chicken fry's with pizza and for dessert pudding" said the bot. "oh my favorite" said jack smiling and leaping to the kitchen. "oh by the way im going to the mall tomorrow" said jack. "what! what for" said wuya. "umm, I need a new shirt sooo, ya If any shen gong wu come's up, just shoot me a call" said jack stuffing pizza in his mouth.

omi,ping pong,clay,raimundo, and kimiko all walked in to the temple behind them dojo followed. "good job raimundo sorry we weren't there to see ya kick spicer's butt" said  
clay. "yes I bet you made him eat the bottom of your shoe's" said omi, "you mean eat dirt" said kimiko. "yes that" said omi. "ya raimundo, you did amazing" said ping pong. "thank's you guy's, oh umm by the way im going to need to borrow the blue ray manta ray tomorrow so omi if you don't mind could you get it for me in the morning" said raimundo. "why?" asked omi "well see Im going to the mall tomorrow to buy some new headphone's" said raimundo. "oh,ok" said omi raimundo smiled at the fact that actually worked. raimundo then walked into his room and closed the door. "well raimundo seem's to be much happier "said ping pong. "ya, I guess he was just tired" said dojo.

the next morning jack got up, frowned and jumped out of his bed and walked over his closet. jack got out a black shirt and black pant's and he got out his black boot's and headed for the shower. raimundo got up and made an awkward face, he then let out a sigh, got up and got a pair of his cloth's and headed to the temple shower. jack walked down the stair's and out his front door. while at the temple omi was waiting for raimundo with the blue ray manta ray in his hand's, raimundo walked out of the shower room dressed very nicely. omi took one look at raimundo and blinked twice. "raimundo you are dressed offly nice for the mall" said omi "ya well, I gotta keep my image, as the hansom dragon of wind don't I" said raimundo grabbing the shen gong wu and walking past omi. "see ya later omi' said raimundo as he called the shen gong wu by it's name and fly off.

jack was in the food court, waiting, he was nervous but he didn't know why, it was just raimundo right, he was taping his foot he picked up a spoon and looked at his hair making sure it looked ok, then shifted his reflection to his mouth and made sure his teeth looked ok. he brushed extra good for this date, than jack realized how much he worked to get ready for this date and thought that was weird.

raimundo walked in the mall and saw jack, he then ran his hand through his hair. trying to make it look nice then he walked over to the table "hay" said raimundo. jack looked up at raimundo. "ho umm hi" said jack standing up. "so, what have you got planed" said raimundo. "well I was thinking we eat and go to a movie" said jack. "ok cool" said raimundo sitting down. "so what do you want" said raimundo rolling his eye's. "umm cheese fry's" said jack. "wait your paying" added jack. "well ya that's what I would do on a normal date, and beside's I asked you here right" said raimundo. jack blushed and look down at the table "ya I guess" said jack. raimundo got up and got their food jack ate his and raimundo ate his. then they did indeed see a movie about two hour's later they came out of the movie theater both smiling and laughing "did you see that" said jack. "ya totally stupid, and not scary at all It's like they wanna die" said raimundo. "ya I know, let's run toward the zombie's and ghost's" said jack laughing. "you know for a xiaolin loser your not so bad" said jack. "same to you jack only replace xiaolin loser with pathetic evil geniuses" said raimundo. jack smiled and both of them just stood their for a minute. "so same time tomorrow' said jack. "ya" said raimundo as he got out the blue ray manta ray and walked away.

raimundo came into the temple happy and in smile's he saw omi and the others sitting at the table. "hay guy's" said raimundo as he handed omi the blue ray manta ray, "why are you so happy" said kimiko smiling. "just had a really good day" said raimundo. "oh ya omi umm I need to use the blue ray manta ray again tomorrow" said raimundo. "again" said omi. "ya thank's" said raimundo walking to his room and closing the door before omi could say no.

jack walked in his house smiling. wuya looked at him and noticed jack was happier than usual. "why are you happy" said wuya angry. "just am hay im going out again tomorrow, so i'll see you in the morning" said jack running up stair's. "what jack get back here we are talking about this" yelled wuya floating up stair's following jack, and getting ready to float in jacks room but couldn't get in "JACK WHAT IS THIS WHY CAN'T I GET IN!" yelled wuya. "because it's a ghost shield so you won't bother me you old hag" said jack on the other side of door. wuya was infuriated but floated back down the stair anyway


	5. Chapter 5

xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe, fist of the lron bear,monkey spear, sword of lucida,blue ray manta ray,hanabi star

jack and raimundo had been dating for two month's now and it was going better than ether one expected. they where at the bowling ally and where talking "well I mean it's that I don't like cat's, it's just chase's are scary" said jack. "jack just about everything scares you" said raimundo smiling throwing a ball at some pins. "hay that's not,... well be quite" said jack blushing. "hay don't be embarrassed, to be honest it's kinda cute" said raimundo sitting down beside jack. jack then smiled and pushed raimundo. "shut up" said jack. "you know we've been dating for a while now" said raimmundo. "ya and" said jack getting up and grabbing a bowling ball. "do you think we start telling people" said raimundo. jack looked back at raimundo and put the bowling ball down. "I don't know, I mean, I guess, it has been two mouth's" said jack. "so we're ganna tell someone" said raimundo. "yap that's what we said we do" said jack. just then a couple across from jack and raimundo started making out heavily. jack and raimundo both looked at them "man that's so gross" said jack smiling. "ya, no PDA right" said raimundo laughing as he pushed jack over a bit again. jack and raimundo then looked at each other. just then the music on the radio station in the bowling ally changed and the song was follow me by Uncle Kracker the Lyric's started

"you don't know how you met me,  
you don't know why,  
you can't turn around and say good bye  
all you know is when Im with you I  
make you free and swim through  
your veins like a fish in the sea  
im singing follow me everything  
is alright, ill be the one to tuck you  
in at night and if you wanna leave  
I can guarantee you won't find nobody else  
like me"

jack slowly put his hand on raimundo's right cheek and moved in for a kiss raimundo jumped a little and tensed up but soon became relaxed and kissed back.  
"spicer!" raimundo and jack both heard a voice from behind them say. they instantly broke contact. and both turned around "susin!" said jack not expecting to see her at a time like this. "wow I didn't know you swing both way's" she said smiling. "wait, your that raimundo kid" she added smiling even bigger. "umm this, this is umm" jack was stuttering. raimundo didn't say a word he just sat their with his face plum red and looking at susin embarrassed. "it's fine, it's not my first time seeing a gay dude out with his boyfriend" said susin. jack and raimundo both looked at each other even though they had been dating for two month's they never called the other boyfriend and this only made their blush darken. "so how long have you two been dating and jack aren't you ganna say thank you" said susin. 'for what?" said jack. "for making you kiss him, it obviously lead to something more" said susin. "please don't be so giddy, this happened because of a series of unfortunate events" said jack. "what ever it is Im happy for you" said susin smiling. "what ever why are you here any way didn't I fire you" said jack. "ya but I don't care" said susin. jack just gave her a mean look. just then jack's cell phone went off. "what's that" asked raimundo. "my cell" said jack as he got it out. "it's a text from chef bot, hay a new shen gong wu has been revealed' said jack. jack and raimundo both got up. "well I'll guess I'll be seeing you around" said jack putting his arm behind his head. "ya you to" said raimundo. "hay wait, aren't you two going together?" asked susin. "no of course not" said jack. "why, your a couple aren't you" said susin. "well ya but see no one, kinda knows" said raimundo putting his hand behind his head. "AWWWW, that's so cute!, you have a forbidden love" said susin jumping up and down. "just shhhh keep your voice down" said jack grabbing susin's arm. "can I came with you jack please!" said susin. "no way and why do you wanna come anyway I thought you didn't like me" said jack. "hay that's not true, I just don't want to be seen with you their's a difference" said susin. "well I don't care, and your not going with me" said jack. "if you don't I'll tell omi and everyone else who your dating" said susin. raimundo and jack stopped and looked at each other. "well we don't care we where going to tell them anyway" said jack. "ya" said raimundo. "ok" said susin pulling out her phone. "w-what are you doing" said raimundo. "texting chase's email, I got his email address from your phone jack" said susin. jack and raimundo both stared at the phone with worried looks on their face's "wait" said jack and raimundo at the same time. susin looked up from her phone knowing she had won. "fine you can come" said jack. "and bring marry and jenna with me" said susin. "whatever just hurry" said jack not in a very happy tone. susin smiled and ran out of the bowling ally. just then raimundo's phone rang he got it out of his pocket "hello" said raimundo. "hay rai it's kimiko, a" said kimiko but raimundo cut her off. "ya I know, just meet me at our usual place you come pick me up" said raimundo. "wait, so you know about the" said kimiko stated to say again but was again cut off. "ya,the shen gong wu" said raimundo. "how did you know" asked kimiko. jack looked at raimundo with a 'I can't believe you just did that' look raimundo looked at jack."umm lucky I guess" said raimundo. "ok, well rai just get down here as fast as you can" said kimiko. "ya got it" said raimundo than he hung up. "you almost blew our little secret "said jack. "ya, well it's fixed now, so" said raimundo giving jack another kiss. jack looked at raimundo as he pulled away. "I'll see you later" said raimundo running out the door. jack smiled and looked at the door. "boyfriend" said jack to him self.

raimundo,omi, dojo, kimiko, clay and ping pong where now on dojo's back flying to their next destination. "so where are we going this time dojo" asked ping pong. "to the great swamp of seles in Africa" said dojo. "be careful, when we land, their's known to be a giant monster that live's in the there, give's me goose dump's" said dojo. "got it" said clay.  
jack landed in a grassy plain covered in water, "great another swamp" said jack. "so where is the wu again" said susin. "over in that direction" said a familiar voice from there right jack looked over and saw non other than chase young and shadow "hay chase" jack said a bit surprised. "chase young, shadow what are you doing here" said wuya. "nothing much just wanted to know why jack hasn't been over lately" said shadow. "aww you guy's miss me" said jack in a hopeful tone. "no of course not just wanted to know when you'll be back over to clean our cat's litter box and clean the house" said chase. jack let out a frown. "well it might be while" said jack. "really you have something more important to do than pester us all day" said chase. "ya, I umm, have this Gothic group I go see now" said jack smiling. "well anyway I must be going" said jack walking in the direction chase pointed in "come on susin,marry and jenna" jack added. "nice to see you guy's again' said susin "ya" said jenna and marry followed behind her. "that's strange who would be desperate enough to take spicer in to their group" said shadow. "I don't know but something's fishy about this situation " said chase. "well you two do what ever im going to follow jack" said wuya floating away.

dojo,raimundo and the others came upon the shen gong wu it was a green stick sticking out of the mud. "I have got it" said omi as he started walking over to it. "brother omi are you sure that is such a safe idea" said ping pong worried. "please ping pong trust in me, for I know what do In such situation's" said omi smiling as he walked up to the stick. just then jack came around the corner . "hay chesse ball, back off that wu is mine!" said jack. "well look who's a bit late" said clay. "ya" said kimiko. "I was caught up in something, and any way,

kiss that wu good bye because I jack spicer am about to take it from you" said jack running over to omi. just then the ground began to shake and a giant green tentacle came up from the ground. "j-jack what is going on" said susin now scared. "ya spicer" said marry shaking. "im not sure" said jack afraid as well.  
omi looked up and a huge tentacle rose above him. "omi watch out!" yelled raimundo as he jumped to save omi but ended up being grabbed by another green tentacle that pulled him up in the air. "RAIMUNDO!" yelled jack and omi at the same time. omi than blinked twice and looked back at jack confused. "move it cheese head!" exclaimed jack pointing to a green tentacle heading omi's way. omi dogged it but was soon grabbed by another green tentacle and pulled into a deeper part of the swamp along with raimundo. "RAIMUNDO, OMI" yelled clay and the other's. at that very moment something went off in jack's head and most of all his heart. jack undid his flying pack took off his shirt and threw them at susin "hold this for me thank's" said jack running into the to the spot where the monster dived. "jack?" said wuya unsure of what he was doing, jack then ran to kimiko who had the hanabi star, took it from her hand's and dived into the place where the monster fell in. jack both frighted and so unsure of what he was doing saw both raimundo and omi trying there best to get out of the tentacle's before they drown. jack held up the star and said under water hanabi star pointing it in raimundo's direction the thing shot out a bolt of lighting at the tentacle, letting raimundo go jack than swam down to raimundo grabbing his arm and pulling him up but raimundo stopped him, jack gave raimundo a confused look then raimundo pointed a hand at omi who was struggling to escape. jack rolled his eye's and pointed the star at omi repeating what he just said, a lightning bolt came out shot the tentacle and set omi free. jack than swam down grabbed him and pulled omi and raimundo both by there arm's, when jack finally hit land he fell face first in the swampy grass. "jack!" said wuya surprised by jack's sudden act of bravery. the xiaolin warriors ran to omi and raimundo making sure they were ok. "gave us a scare there you two" said clay smiling and patting raimundo and omi on their shoulder's. "ya guy's" said kimiko. "gave me a heart attack" said dojo. "I told you to be careful brother omi, and you as well raimundo" said ping pong hugging omi and raimundo. "sorry I guess I should have listened, thank you for saving me and raimundo" said omi. "oh it was not me" said ping pong. "oh wait then kimiko" said omi. "umm no I didn't actually" said kimiko. "ho,than who was it" said omi. raimundo than looked up at jack and omi did as well both became wide eyed. clay, kimiko,dojo,and ping pong did the same as their eye's looked at jack, all of them making the realization that jack saved omi and raimundo. but jack didn't notice he was to busy coughing up dirt. "jack" said raimundo smiling a surprised but heart felt smile. jack looked up hearing raimundo's voice. "jack spicer you, saved me and raimundo'' said omi. jack looked up at omi and became wide eye because he made the realization that he did indeed save them. "y-ya I, guess I did" said jack a bit confused. omi walked over to jack and extended a hand "thank you jack spicer" said omi. jack shoved his hand away. "oh shut up, don't get all mushy, I didn't do it for you" said jack walking away. "awwwww" said susin smiling and jumping knowing why jack jumped into first place "j-jack where are you going" said wuya not angry but surprised. "home their is no way im getting back in there with that monster" said jack. "come on marry, susin and jenna" jack added walking away. "but jack" said wuya going after him.

raimundo,omi,clay,kimiko, dojo, and ping pong walked into the temple with the new wu in there hand's. "man was that strange or what" said clay. "ya jack save you and raimundo" said kimiko."maybe jack has had a change of heart" said omi smiling. "na I don't think that's it" said clay. "yes, and what did he mean by he didn't do it for you, when he was talking to omi " said ping pong. "I don't know" said dojo. "raimundo what do think?" dojo added. raimundo didn't answer he was on his phone texting someone smiling like he was just been hit with flower's and sunshine. "raimundo?" said dojo. "oh ya, umm I gotta be somewhere to night, so Im leaving" said raimundo as he put his phone on the table then left, heading out the door with the blue ray manta ray In his hand. "where he's going all of a sudden" said dojo. "don't know but he forgot his phone" said kimiko. "should we go give it to him" said ping pong. "na I don't think he need's it" said kimiko. "but what if another shen going wu come's up" said omi. "well, good point, I guess we should run it over to him real quick, plus I have been wondering about that sport's group he has been going to" said clay. "ya, you think that's where he went" said ping pong. "well where else would he go" said clay. "true, well if where ganna go, we better get going while the getting's good" said clay. "ya I agree" said dojo.

mean while at chase's. "so why are we spying on jack again" asked shadow. "because I get the feeling he's lying to me, and if that's the case I want to make him suffer for it" said chase smiling. "love the thought, but how do you know he's lying, I can't even think of a reason on why he would lie" said shadow. "and that's what im going to find out" said chase. watching his cauldron like thingy.

wuya was roaming a street looking for jack. "jack!,hay jack" she yelled angry. "would you keep your voice down, you are gonna get the police called on us" said chef bot. "beside's jack has a tracking device on his phone so I can find out where he is" said chef bot. "WHAT!, you couldn't have said something 15 minute's ago" said wuya. "no because you where yelling" said the bot. "just take us to him!" said wuya."fine, fine ok, miss grumpy pant's" said chef bot taping his head.

dojo and every one landed out side of where they normally pick up raimundo. "so kimiko where is he" said omi "umm Im not sure but he can't be too far from here, right I mean this where me and dojo pick him up all the time" said kimiko. "well ok, let's start's looken you lead the way" said omi to kimiko smiling.

jack was sitting at a table in a fancy out door restaurant waiting for raimundo. raimundo walked in and smiled seeing jack he walked over to the table and sat down. "wow your dressed up really nice" said raimundo. "ya well I just thought tonight was special" said jack smiling.

kimiko and the others spotted raimundo across the street "hay there he is" said clay smiling but stopped when he saw who raimundo was sitting with. "wait a sec is that spicer?" said omi. "oh my, it is but why would raimundo be here with jack" said ping pong. "I do not know, wait you don't think he is going to the side of evil again do you" said omi worried. " I have no idea but let's go find out" said kimiko. all the xiaolin warriors along with dojo got close enough to hear raimundo's and jack's conversation. but where hiding behind a wooden stand so jack or raimundo couldn't see them.

wuya floated up to with chef bot "there he is, see" said chef bot. "wait, is that raimundo?" said wuya. "why yes I think it is" said chef bot starting to head over their but wuya stopped him. "hold on, let's not go over their just yet" said wuya eavesdropping and a bit confused as to why jack would be talking to raimundo and even more why raimundo would be talking to jack.

"chase their he is" said shadow pointing the cauldron like thingy. chase eyed the scene "I knew it, but wait is that raimundo'" said chase. "yes it is, but why would he be talking to jack" said shadow. "don't know but let's find out" said chase as his crow got close to jack and raimundo's table

"so jack how did you pay for all of this" said raimundo. "I sold some of my jack bot's on line" said jack taking a bit of the steak he ordered. " jack you didn't have to do that, you know, I could have paid for it" said raimundo smiling. "ya well you know, your worth it" said jack smiling back. "so did you tell wuya, chase or any one else" said raimundo.  
"no are you kidding, wuya still think's I go to a goth group every day, what about you" said jack. "nope they think im gong to a sport's group every day same as you" said raimundo. "you know it's not that I don't want to tell omi and the other's about us but Im just not sure what they would say or do, im kinda afraid i'll get kicked out of the temple" said raimundo. "raimundo that's stupid, even for you" said jack. "hay what do ya mean" said raimundo. "what I mean is, as much as I hate your friend's their always there for you and I think if you told them they'd flip out at first but I can see how much all of you love each other and they would accept it, you know after the yelling and freaking out" said jack. "ya, maybe what about you aren't you worried about what wuya, chase and your friend's would say" said raimundo. jack laughed "like I said before, wuya would yell at me, chase and shadow wouldn't really care, and well I have no friend's" said jack. "hay what about me" said raimundo. "ya but you don't count your my, you know" said jack. "I do to count and you do to have friend's what about susin" said raimundo. "oh her please she's annoying, I hate her just about as much as I hate your friend's" said jack. "really now, well I don't know, you did save me and omi's life to day, I was really very surprised you came after me the way you did" said raimundo blushing and smiling. "the only reason I saved omi is because he's you friend and I mean the pib squeak along with that hick of a cow boy, mis wanna be,smaller pib squeak and that little green lizard, have saved my life more time's than not, why not repay the favor at least once" said jack eating. "wow so what now your m.r have courage after all these years of being a coward' said raimundo smiling "well you know how it is when you fall in love with someone you change a little" said jack. raimundo gave jack a surprised look and jack did the same realizing what he just said.

kimiko and the others where just confused clearly still not getting it "in love, jack spicer in love with who" whispered clay. "don't know" said kimiko.  
"in love?" said wuya who was confused as well and who looked at chef bot "do not look at me I do not know" said chef bot.  
chase tilt his head and brought his hand up to his jaw. "spicer in love?" said chase. "yes" said shadow. "with who?" said chase.

"I-I mean I umm, Im just" jack stopped and looked at raimundo, than looked back down at his food. raimundo smiled and turned bright red. "just shut up" said raimundo as he grabbed jack by his face and kissed him.

every single one of the xiaolin warriors mouth's dropped "WHAT IN TARNATION!" yelled clay  
shadow and chase just stood their in silence and in complete shock.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled wuya surprised. chef bot just looked at the scene eye's wide open.

jack and raimundo both heard the yelling of clay "what was that" asked raimundo. "sounded like some one yelling" said jack. just then a soft love song played "oh forget it, it was probably nothing, hay come on" said raimundo getting up and grabbing jack's hand "hay where we going' said jack. "just follow me" said raimundo smiling as he dragged jack to the middle of the floor and started slow dancing with him. "your so chessey" said jack looking at raimundo smiling. "ya well, only when it come's to you" said raimundo looking back.

"a-are they slow dancing" said dojo. "y-ya" said ping pong. "what do we do, oh my god, what do we do" said kimiko panicking. "i don't know" said omi panicking as well. "let's go, let's just go far, far, far away now!"said clay all of them quickly got up and not ran but sprinted down the street then stopped. "holy, god in heaven what was that" said clay  
"umm I, it was" said ping pong not finishing. " A DATE, THAT'S WHAT IT WAS" yelled dojo. "what do we do about it, I don't know what to do" said kimiko. "ok, ok let's all just calm down and breathe" said clay "for right now we do nothing, well wait for raimundo, to get back and we'll talk to him about how IN THE HELL DID HE EVEN HOOK UP WITH" yelled clay not finishing . "clay, just calm down, let's just go back to the temple for right now, l-l-like you said" said dojo. "o-ok dojo's right let's just go" said kimiko.

a couple hours passed and jack and raimundo's date was over, jack walked in his house smiling and happy wuya and chef bot just watched as a smile spread across his face. "hay wuya, sorry I took a bit longer then I thought it would" said jack. wuya didn't know what to say or do, she just looked at jack "umm, it, umm I, ya" said wuya. "you know your acting kinda funny tonight, you ok" said jack smiling. wuya looked at him wide eyed, "umm ya, im fine why would you ask" said wuya quickly. chef bot stumbled into the living room with a plate of something. "o-oh hello jack I have, something, for aa, you to eat" said chef bot. jack looked at him strange "you guy's are acting really funny you sure your ok" asked jack. "ya, ya" said chef bot. "oh ya never better" said wuya. jack then smiled and shrugged his shoulder's and went up star's to his room.

all the xiaolin warriors where at the temple and much like jack spicer put it they where freaking out. "when jack said he was in love was he talking about raimundo" asked omi. "who else could he be talking about" said kimiko. "what,what are we ganna say" said ping pong. "how are we ganna tell master fung" said dojo. "I didn't even know raimundo was, well I always thought he liked girl's" said clay. just then every one heard the temple door open and close, every one in the room became silent. raimundo walked in smiling and singing quietly the song accidentally in love. "hay guy's" said raimundo handing the blue ray manta ray to omi, omi almost dropped it. "umm,hi, rai" said kimiko smiling back nervously. raimundo looked at her for a minute then sat at the table "so what's for dinner" said raimundo smiling and grabbing a flower in the vase that was on the table and smelling it. "didn't you eat while you where out, with your uuu, uu, sport's group that is'" said dojo. raimundo laughed a little looking at the flower day dreaming. "no, I didn't eat much" said raimundo as his smile widened. "see you guy's in the morning, Im going to bed" said raimundo getting up and going to his room, closing the door behind him. "why didn't you say anything" said clay. "I didn't see you opening your mouth" said dojo. "guy's let's just talk to him about it in the morning, this day has been insane, and I really just wanna go to bed" said kimiko getting up and heading to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

xiaolin chronicles gong ye tempai "xiaolin warriors  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe, fist of the lron bear,monkey spear, sword of lucida,blue ray manta ray,hanabi star

the next morning at chase's place shadow and chase ate like they always did "so about last night" said shadow. "let's just not talk about it, I think I also saw wuya and the xiaolin warriors run down the street, plus I don't really care so let's eat" said chase.  
just then they heard jack spicer's voice "hay chase and shadow im here to clean the cat's litter box and some other stuff" jack yelled not yet in their view. chase and shadow both tensed up. then they quickly looked at each other. "you dill with him im just ganna go umm do dish's" said shadow trying to leave the table as fast as she could. "hay don't leave me here with spicer!" said chase grabbing shadow's arm. "why I mean it's not like you care any way right" said shadow. "well I thought I didn't but this is really awkward and I don't know what to say, I didn't even think spicer was..." said chase quickly not completely finish his sentence. "well I don't know what to say either!" said shadow. just then jack came around corner, "hay so what do you guy's want me to do first" said jack. "umm just the dish's" said shadow nervous, "ok, but hay, umm guy's I know you don't really like me or care but do you mind if I ask you a question" said jack frowning. "no,no of corse not" said chase quickly. jack gave chase a look of surprise not expecting him to say yes but then smiled "really" said jack looking at chase and smiling. "ok well see, if you where say going to plane a romantic evening for a special person, and you knew that you and this person where new to certain things, how would you go about it" asked jack. shadow and chase looked at jack a bit disturbed at what they where hearing and chase didn't know why he asked it but he did "what, kind of thing's" said chase. "well like" jack said turning red but then continued. "if you where ganna, well have sexual relations with some one but you wanted it to be special, what would you do, I mean how would you go about it" said jack blushing hard. and running his finger's threw his hair nervously. chase and shadow both had a look of surprise,disgust and shock on there face and at some point during the awkward silence chase's eye twitched. "hay wuya had the same reaction when I asked her that this morning" said jack. "jack we know about you and raimundo and wuya and all the xiaolin warriors know too, and this is really  
weird for me and chase so, Im just walk away" said shadow really fast leaving the room and leaving chase there looking at jack who's eye's where wide open. "so how umm, are you doing on your jack bot's and all" said chase taking a bit of his bat egg's. "you can leave" said jack frowning. chase didn't even take time finishing his food he got up and much like shadow quickly left. jack then smiled and walked into the kitchen. "well I guess rai, was right" said jack laughing a little.

raimundo sat at the table with the other xiaolin warriors along with dojo. and raimundo was smiling and eating. "hay omi can you pass the salt" said raimundo. omi did as raimundo asked and looked down at his plate awkwardly along with everyone else. "oh omi im going to need to use the blue ray manta ray again today" said raimundo. "ya, umm, ok" said omi awkwardly . every one looked at omi and omi gave them a look that screamed I don't know what to say. "so guy's is their anything I need to do today before I leave" said raimundo looking at every one smiling. "no, uu, no not really, tell jack spicer I said thank you for the other day when you see him" said omi. everyone's fork's hit their plate's and they all quickly looked at raimundo. "ok I will" said raimundo smiling. every one just continued to look at raimundo waiting for him to catch on. raimundo then became wide eyed and looked at them surprised. "you had to say it like that" said kimiko. "well I did not hear you speaking up" said omi. raimundo just kinda looked at them. "what do you mean?" said raimundo nervously wondering if they knew what he thought they knew. "oh you know what we mean, we, and, you where, well with jack spicer last night, and don't try and lie I,we saw you!" said clay quickly getting up. "ya and well, you, and how did that even happen!" said kimiko. "yes we did not even know you nor jack where!" said omi. "yes and we heard every word" said ping pong. "ya I mean you and jack, what would master fung say" said dojo. "OK,OK!, GUY'S" yelled raimundo the room then went silent. "I umm, well everyone sit down and let me explain" said raimundo, every one eyed him but did indeed sit down and listen.

about half hour later everyone just sat their and looked at raimundo. "so that's the whole thing from there to now" said raimundo. "raimundo, why did you not say anything" said omi "ho I don't know it's not like jack has been our enemy for the past several year's and it's not like I've always been into girl's until this whole thing" said raimundo sarcastically "I mean I didn't know how you guy's would take it" said raimundo. "not very well" said kimiko. "ya, well Im going to go now so i'll just be heading out" said raimundo leaving as quickly as he could.

jack was back at his house and wuya was floating beside him not saying a word. "so" said wuya. "it's ok wuya I know you know about raimundo" said jack. wuya just floated there for about 6 minute's then spoke again. "are you really..." said wuya. "yes raimundo is my boyfriend and I am in love with him, if your wondering how that happend i'll tell you later now leave he's coming over today" said jack smiling as he took a drink of his coffee. wuya just sighed "Im getting to old for this" said wuya floating out of the room. jack then heard a knock on his door walked over to it and opened it. "hay" said raimundo. "are you ganna stand there or come in" said jack holding the door open. raimundo walked in and sat down on jack's couch. "so why aren't we meeting at the mall" said raimundo. "because wuya know's also chase and shadow know and your really not ganna like this but your friend's know or that's what shadow said anyway" said jack. "ya I know, we just had a talk about you" said raimundo smiling. "and" said jack. "well I didn't get kicked out of the temple but they where very surprised" said raimundo. "ha, I told you" said jack. "ya well shut up" said raimundo smiling and pushing jack's arm "come on xiaolin loser let's go up stair's to my room and play kill all the zombie's 3" said jack. "I'd thought you never ask you sorry excuse for evil" said raimundo. "I call first player" raimundo added. "not if I can get to it first" said jack smiling as him and raimundo raced up stair's and into jack's room

END:D


End file.
